The Untold Story
by nightshade002
Summary: While reading the Four Swords Manga, I fell in love with Red, so I decided to put myself into it. Contains 3 OCs.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfiction. Please read and review! Also, if anything doesn't make sense, please tell me.

Four Swords or the manga unfortunately, do not belong to me.

* * *

Prologue

"It's your choice," I say, knowing that I have been beaten. It's what happens when you single handedly take on an army of creatures of darkness. "You can let me go, or you can imprison me in Vaati, allowing me certain powers over you."

In response, he lunges at me and sinks his nails into the front of my shoulders, slightly ripping the fabric of my silver dress. He should have just let me go. Now, I am stronger than ever, I'm just trapped inside Vaati's first form. I'll just have to wait until Link pulls the Four Sword. Then, I'll be free and Shadow Link should watch his back.

Chapter 1

"Four Sword, lend me your strength!" I hear a cry from above me. It is Link pulling out the Four Sword. Soon, I will be out. Vaati will be out too, but I can handle him. Well, once I'm not trapped in him. I feel a rumbling. That means Vaati is coming out. It takes the now four Links longer than I'd like to finally defeat Vaati's first form.

When they do, I unceremoniously fall to the ground. Four boys around my age all rush toward me. They all look basically the same, except they are all wearing different clothes. One of them is wearing a red tunic and hat, one was wearing blue, another green, and the last one purple. They all had leggings, belts, and boots in the same style. Each of them had an identical sword in their left hand. "Who are you?" the one in purple asks me.

"I'm Nikki. Who are you?" I ask, even though I already know.

"I'm Link," they all answer in unison. "I'm a Hylian knight."

"So what are you doing here?"

"Princess Zelda was kidnapped by a demon that looks just like us," the one in green answered. "We're going to rescue her."

"You mean Shadow Link. Technically, he's not a demon, he's your shadow," I say. "Anyway, can I come with?"

"Maybe just to Hyrule Castle, but probably not further," the one in green answers.

"You think I you're better than me just because I'm a girl, don't you?" I say, infuriated. They don't make an attempt at answering, which proves what I said was true. "All four of you attack me as hard as you can. Don't hold back. I'll even give you an advantage."

They just looked at me, thinking I was joking until I pulled out one of my swords. They pulled out theirs, looking unsure about how to start. "I said I'd give you an advantage. I will be fighting blindfolded. The first one with the opponents' sword or swords wins." I blindfold myself and wait for them to attack. I had memorized their positions beforehand, so I knew that the one in blue was the first to come at me. He was trying to sneak up on me, but I knew exactly where he was. I sidestepped his sword, grabbed the tip and twisted. The sword just fell out of his hands.

"Who's next?" I challenge.

The one in red hesitantly comes at me next. He learned from the one in blue that I can hear attempts to sneak up on me. He goes straight in. I lift my sword, blocking his blow and leaving him stunned. While he is recovering from the force of my block, I just grab his sword.

The other two come at me from two sides at once. This is slightly harder, but no match for me. Right before I would get hit, I step back, leaving the swords embedded in the ground. I walk to them and pick them up. I find it a little funny that they think they can beat me.

"I win," I say to the surprised Links while I'm taking off the blindfold. "So, I'm here to help you on your journey. Zelda sent me, actually. And I am coming with you whether you like it or not."

"Zelda sent you?" the blue one rages. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I didn't want to just be allowed along, I wanted to earn the right to come along. When you can beat me, then you won't need me," I answer.

"Okay, then let's do that again," the blue one replies. "This time we'll be ready."

"Sure, you might want to try acting like a team though if you want a slight chance to beat me," I say. I guess I shouldn't give them false hope, but I'll do whatever it takes to make sure that they become a team.

"Do we really have time for this?" the one in purple asks.

"We should probably be saving Zelda," the one in red says.

"Okay, then later," the one in blue replies.

"Let's go," I say before they start fighting again. For clones of one person, they sure seem to disagree with themselves a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So here's Chapter 2! I hope you like it! Please read and review. Reviews are what will keep this story going.

* * *

Chapter 2

We round a corner on the path we are taking and are greeted by a waterfall continuing into a river. The waterfall is about ten or fifteen feet tall. The river is about six feet wide and five feet deep. The current is very fast near the waterfall.

"Aren't we there yet?" the one in purple asks.

"We should see it when we cross the river," the one in green answers.

"Can we rest a little?" the one in red whines. They complain way too much.

"We don't have time for that. We've got to tell my father about all this as soon as possible," the green one says urgently.

"You need rest to keep going," I say. "Anyway, your father already knows about what is happening. Dark Link launched an attack on Hyrule Castle." That stops them dead in their tracks.

"What do you mean?" the one in green asks.

"How do you think I got trapped in Vaati? I was the last one left. The others were forced into darkness. Even your father. Shadow Link attacked me with the rest of his army. There were dragons, armoses, darknuts, and just about every other enemy you could think of. The entire castle was overrun with enemies. I fought the best I could, but not many people can take on an army. The last I saw of Hyrule Castle, it was pretty badly wrecked. Suits of armor were toppled, windows broken, there were even a few houses torn down.

"When I knew I had been defeated, I gave Shadow Link a choice. He could let me go, or he could trap me in Vaati. If he trapped me in Vaati, I would gain certain powers over him. So, now I can read his mind. I can also now use my true form," I explain. I think most of this should be obvious, but I guess not.

"So, you're not human?" The one in purple asks, confused.

"I'm human, I just have certain powers. My true form is just my strongest. If I start to glow, I am entering my true form and you should look away."

"Why?" the one in red asks.

"Well, I don't want to kill you," I answer.

"We should keep moving," the one in green interrupts.

"Before we go, we have to decide." the one in red exclaims.

"Decide what?" the one in purple asks, sounding annoyed.

"Names! We can't all go around calling ourselves Link. We need nicknames! I wear red clothes, so call me Red. You're Blue, you're Green, and Violet- " Red starts.

"Isn't that a girl's name?" the one in purple mumbles.

"No, maybe just Vio?" Red continues as if nothing happened.

"Took you that long to come up with that?" Blue asks.

"Well, you can call yourself stupid nicknames," Green says.

"My nicknames aren't stupid!" Red exclaims.

"But I'm Link, the real Link," Green continues. "Everyone knows that Link dresses in green."

Blue looks down at his clothes, then looks back up at Green. He draws his sword and says, "You think you're better than me just because you're wearing Green? Come on, we're switching tunics and hats right now." Blue swings his sword at Green who blocks it. I go over to them and pull Blue off Green.

"It's not going to help Zelda if you can't get along," I say. They need to get along more.

"If we're all the same person, then why do we have such different personalities?" Red asks.

"We all have the same strength as the original Link, but Link's personality has been split between us. Green is focused and motivated, Blue is hotheaded and aggressive, and Red is innocent and optimistic," Vio answers.

"Oh! I get it. I guess that leaves you to be super cool," Red says.

"I prefer calm and collected," Vio says.

"That's great, but if you want to see what happened to Hyrule Castle, we should get going," I interrupt. They procrastinate as much as I do.

They all agree and we start walking. There is a woman climbing the hill we are descending in the distance. She hasn't seen us yet. "Hey, isn't that Arcy?" Red asks. They are about to go running toward her when I stop them.

"What are you thinking that she is going to say to all four of you when she sees you? Remember that Dark Link looks exactly like you. She wouldn't be able to tell the difference," I say. "Let me do the talking if you want what I said to be confirmed." They agree to that and I walk over to the woman.

"Who are you?" she asks. She sounds terrified.

"I need to get to Hyrule Castle, do you know the way?" I ask.

"I wouldn't go there. Link has overthrown it. All the knights were defeated."

"I need to go there. I have a friend that lives there," I answer.

"It is that way," she says, pointing the way we have been going. "Be careful." she adds, then leaves.

Once she is out of sight, the four Links come out from where they were hiding.

"What did she mean that I , we have overthrown the castle?" Green asks.

"Shadow Link. He looks exactly like you when he wants to. He even fooled your father." By exactly like him, I mean that he has a black tunic and hat, similar to the Links', purple hair instead of gold, and an identical sword.

"My father wouldn't have fallen for that!" Blue yells.

"Well, he did. There is nothing any of us can do about that right now. If you want more confirmation that it happened, we can keep going to Hyrule Castle," I say. I am starting to get annoyed by Blue's attitude.

They are all annoying, but mostly Blue. He's full of himself. Though, I'm one to talk. Red is, in my opinion, the best of the four. He is always smiling and looks on the bright side of things. Vio seems like he couldn't care less about the rest of us. He's very antisocial. Green seems like he is bossy. And Blue is, and I quote, hotheaded.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's Chapter Three! I am encountering writer's block and would love some reviews! Please! I don't think I can keep going with out them.

* * *

When we reach the castle, they can't believe what had happened. I am mildly surprised. I didn't expect Dark Link to go as far as he did. When he overthrew a castle, he went all out. It looks like it has been abandoned for years. Almost everything is broken. I can sense magic here. Dark magic.

"All this in a day?" Blue rages, slamming his fist on a wall.

"Quiet," Vio says to him.

We keep walking, our footsteps slightly echoing. Another pair of footsteps join ours. They have a metallic ring to them. They are most likely from a suit of armor. More and more footsteps join the first quickly. The Links and I turned around. It looked like the whole of the Hylian Knights had come just to attack us. Of course, the Links saw the actual Knights, but I saw only Dark Link's magic holding up a bunch of suits of armor. The Links look excited until the knights draw their swords. They all reluctantly draw their swords too.

The knights attack us in a circle, effectively surrounding us. Blue is the only one not holding back. Green is deflecting the blows, Red is hiding in the middle of us, and Vio is only attacking when it is necessary.

Blue attacks a knight that was harassing Green. "Do you want to get killed?" he yells.

"I just can't attack them. We have trained together and even ate together!"

"Yeah, well they're enemies now!" Blue rages. He does that a lot.

"Your concern is pathetic," a voice says. The armor falls to the ground, no longer animated. "They are just my toys."

"You monster! What did you do with our father?" Green says angrily.

"Your father? Oh, I remember him. He begged, no, pleaded to be saved. He put on quite a show," Dark Link taunted. Green had just walked right into that one.

"You liar!" Blue rages. Seriously, I'm not sure if raging that much is good for your health. He rushes toward Dark Link with his sword out. Dark Link easily knocks Blue out of the way, "Ow."

I sigh. I knew raging that much wasn't healthy.

"I'll defeat you with the power of the Four Sword!" Green yells.

Dark Link starts to chuckle, his chuckle eventually evolving into a full on laugh. "You can't defeat me with that! It's just a sword! Swing that and I've already won."

Green doesn't listen and charges Dark Link in almost the same way that Blue did. Dark Link jumps out of the way. He then attacks the other two Links left standing. They both go flying.

"What are you?" Green asks.

"I already told you! I'm the hero Link, well his shadow at least," Dark Link answers.

"If you're a shadow, why don't to stay behind us like normal shadows?" Blue taunts. He went too far.

"You! You said the one thing I hate the most!" Dark Link yells and throws dark lightning at Blue.

"Ow...again," Blue mumbles.

"Dark Link, I think that's enough," I say. "I'd politely request that you leave us alone, but we all know that won't be happening."

"Why do you side with them? You're no better than me. You're a creature of darkness, too," he says.

"What did you just call me?" I say, enraged. "A creature of darkness?" My hands start to glow with magic. He said the exact wrong thing.

"Yes, you are. You are at your best without light present. You prefer darkness. You meddle in things that you shouldn't. That makes you a creature of darkness," he says.

"Don't ever call me a creature of darkness," I say. He seems not to notice me stalking towards him.

"So...don't call you what you really are?" he continues. My patience snaps and I throw a ball of light at him, which he dodges. I throw the other one and he dodges again. "Missed."

"Did I?" I ask. The balls of light are almost like heat seeking missiles. He turns around to see the light hurtling at him. "I never miss."

"This isn't over!" he yells. Then, quieter, "I hate the cursed light."

"I think it is," I say back to him. He glares at me because he knows I am right. Then he leaves. Rather quickly if you ask me.

The Links stare at me. I may have went a little overboard. Just a little.

"Is there time to reconsider dueling again?" Blue asks, shattering the silence.

"Sure, but that means you're admitting defeat," I answer.

"Never mind," he answers.

"The Blue maiden wants to talk to all of you," I say, suddenly. I can hear her calling for them. I put my hands together and close my eyes. If we are going to get to the Blue Maiden quickly, we will need to teleport. And if we are going to teleport, I need to know what the place looks like. The Blue Maiden senses that I need to see where she is and lets me look through her eyes. Thank you I think to her.

Then, I teleport us to the room I saw. Teleporting is basically imagining where you want to be and then believing you are there. When I open my eyes, the Blue Maiden is standing there.

"Are you well, heroes?" she asks the Links.

"We're fine," they answer.

"And you?" she asks me.

"I'm fine," I reply.

"Link, something awful has begun. A terrible ordeal. Darkness once again covers Hyrule, just as in times of legend," she says, turning back to the Links. "The shadow that took us was a phantom hero created by the evil demon. It is a 'Shadow Link', a dark reflection of you, but more powerful than any mere shadow. It took all my might to inform Nikki of my request. His power is not yet at its peat. You must stop him before that happens."

"We're no match for him now. How can we ever beat him?" Red asks, looking dejected.

"First we've gotta smash that barrier!" Blue says.

"No, that's impossible right now," the Blue Maiden says. "The four sword has been cursed by Vaati and lost its power. You must re-energize it! Fill it with force and the curse will be lifted. Then you can defeat the darkness."

"Blue Maiden, where is princess Zelda?" Green asks.

"I don't know," she answers.

"She is alive, though. She is very far away," I say.

"How do you know?" Blue asks skeptically.

"I can sense her," I answer.

"How?"

"Well, I'm friends with Zelda, so I always know if she is alive or hurt or something like that," I respond.

"She's alive! That's enough for now," Green says.

"Hold on, Blue Maiden. We'll come back to save you soon!" Green says as we are leaving.

"Be careful heroes. East... travel toward the eastern sea. I sense another maiden within the eastern temple," she says.

"Let's go," I say.

"Okay!" they all reply.


End file.
